


【Shaytham】一步之遥

by zhihui470



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhihui470/pseuds/zhihui470
Summary: 海尔森在一个雨天发情了，他决定找谢伊来帮他度过这个发情期。Beat谢伊和Omega海尔森的车。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【Shaytham】一步之遥

**Author's Note:**

> 文前预警：  
> NC-17 ABO  
> Beat谢伊/Omega海尔森，斜线有意义。  
> 有雷金纳德X海参暗示，有舔X，单纯为了爽而写，十分艳俗，我自己都没眼看第二遍所以没改过。千言万语汇成一句话：洁癖快跑！
> 
> 对不起，第一次用ao3，把这个贴到正文去了，丢脸。

  
谢伊接通海尔森电话时，他正在和匪帮刺客斗智斗勇。

“谢伊。”电波传过来的声音有点沙哑，夹杂引擎熄灭的杂音。

“Sir？”如果没记错，海尔森现在应该在酒店参加什么会议。 谢伊凑到水果摊前，随手拿起一个苹果，他用力眨了眨眼，仿佛要从外部看出果子里头是否生有蛀虫。

房顶两个、货架后两个、摊位里一个、人群中还藏着一个——他们为了杀掉可怜的老罗宾，居然派出了六个刺客，还把地点选在市场，报纸头版对他们的吸引力真有那么大吗。谢伊付过钱，咬下一口苹果，甜得有些腻的沙质果肉刮过舌苔，一套拦截计划慢慢在他脑中成型。

“回来，谢伊，就现在。”海尔森打断了谢伊的思路，电话迅速被挂断，但谢伊还是听出了屏幕那头拐着弯的喘息，这种声音他只在床上听过——海尔森发情了。

谢伊抬眼看天，黑云压着光，未下的雨悬在头顶，汗湿的衣服像苔藓一样爬到皮肤上。他把手机揣进兜里，借势去摸腰上的枪。希望明天报纸头版不要刊登我的全脸，至少给眼睛打上马赛克，他这么想着，将另一边手里的苹果往离他最近的刺客头上砸去。

云脚将要触到宅邸的屋檐，仍是没有雨，也没有风。谢伊往下解开一个衬衫扣子，把领子拉到鼻尖，血腥味和汗液都闷在黑衬衣里，教人难受得说不出话来。

在他忙于解决最后一个刺客的时候，海尔森又给他去了一个电话，他平时就爱死了上司一口花哨优雅的伦敦腔，今天那副嗓子更是跟被砂糖磨过似的，只是话不大中听。

海尔森说，你还没有几十美元的小玩具有效率。

谢伊手一抖，刺客的血溅了他满脸。

走廊比外头更热，墙面都能结出水珠子，门把手却是冰凉的，谢伊走进海尔森房里，海尔森只穿了件衬衫，倚在床头，下半身让被单掩住，几绺黑发散下来，湿漉漉地贴着脖子，这一屋子的水汽便是以他为中心，缓缓朝外漾开。

“谢伊。”海尔森兀地睁眼，灰蓝色利刃穿透雾气，将刺客猎人钉死在原地，他撑起身勾住谢伊的脖子，拽住领子嗅了嗅，又皱着眉把人推开，“脱干净再上来，快点。”

谢伊扯着衣摆，把几乎长在他身上的衣服剥了，草草丢下，床垫被他急不可耐的动作惊了一跳，他太久没有见过这样的海尔森，光是看着，就让他硬得发疼。

他凑上去，低头吻海尔森的喉结，不嘬也不吮，只用两片唇裹着，伸出舌尖去舔弄，间或用牙齿轻轻地磨一磨。衣领挡住了谢伊向下的动作，“大团长，这不公平，您让我扒光了再上床，您的衣服却还好好的。”

“哦，谢伊，如果你享受被洞察之父注视的感觉，大可继续这么称呼我。”海尔森解扣子的指尖有些发颤，这对精准且致命的圣殿最高大师来说是不寻常的，尽管他是Omega这件事已经十分不寻常了。谢伊捕捉到被单下藏着细微的震动声，隔着衣料啄口海尔森乳尖，像珠子一样硬。他帮海尔森拽开扣子，一脚把棉被踹到床尾。

“哇哦。”

海尔森的西装裤此时皱巴巴地堆在膝弯，衬衫夹还绑在腿根，几根电线从殷红穴口往外延伸，邻近的皮肤水光淋漓。

谢伊撩拨着那几根粉色的线，“一、二、三、四、五。”他欢快地打个呼哨，俯下身冲那处吹了口气，海尔森小腹紧绷，硬挺的阴茎几乎要戳到下属脸上，交合液一股一股往外冒，浸透身下床单。谢伊去扒那碍事的裤子，摸了满手水，海尔森含着一屁股水从会议现场回来，在这里等他。只这么一想，谢伊便觉一阵热流从小腹涌上胸腔。他把湿得一塌糊涂的布料揉成团丢下床，余光瞥见海尔森吊袜带上的圣殿十字标。他又赞叹一声，“看来您也很喜欢被洞察之父注视，大团长。”

“如果你不想干了，现在出去，然后把查尔斯给我叫来，记得带上门。”

不，您不会的，我知道您不喜欢Alpha。谢伊在心里回答。他抓住两根橡胶绳子往外拽，跳蛋离开盈满热液的甬道时带出一点轻微声响，像酒瓶软木塞被打开的声音。

这瓶酒现在属于谢伊了。

他伸出两根手指撑开穴口，那儿又松软又烫，可以直接省略扩张的步骤，也许是海尔森自己弄过了。他扶着阴茎抵在床伴臀缝间，隔了一层湿黏皮肉仍能觉出里头几个小玩意儿将酥麻传到顶端。海尔森察觉了他的意图：“谢伊，别这样……把它们拿出来。”

龟头推开褶皱，把跳蛋顶到深处，性器被夏日积雨云裹紧，险些让谢伊当场缴械，他抽出来，又用更大力道撞进去，他摸到了遥控器，将震动力度推至最高，上司会原谅他在床上的小小忤逆，或者说，适度放肆甚至更能取悦海尔森。

Omega整个人都陷进了床垫里，那些“有效率的小玩具”顺着谢伊的力度往里钻，贴着生殖腔口，带出的疼痛与酸麻都是久违的。他十指死死抠住谢伊的背，指尖却发着软，浑身像弓弦那样绷紧了，云雾遮住眼睛，让他看不清谢伊近在咫尺的脸。

不知道是哪一滴水汽捅漏了天，天上的海往下倾，屋里也酿着一场雨。

包裹茎身的穴肉一下下绞紧，谢伊知道，海尔森快要到了。他退出去，连同那些跳蛋一块往外拽，另一只手去抚弄海尔森前端，前液从谢伊指间沁出来，浇得柱身滑腻一片，覆着厚茧的掌心在马眼处摩挲，揉出细微又绵长的痒。他按着海尔森的胯骨，挺腰将阴茎齐根送入，肠肉争先恐后缠上来。闪电击中脊椎，在他眼前斫出白光，海尔森扬起脖颈，肌肉痉挛着，呻吟和喘息抛到云上。

交合液润开紧致肉腔，谢伊不打算现在就拔出去，他抬起海尔森的腰，重重捣进去。海尔森高潮过后敏感得要命，哪里受得住他这一下，当即又涌出一汪潮热，将谢伊整根玩意儿都浸透了。

“您太棒了，Sir。”谢伊搂着海尔森颤抖的肩胛，就这个姿势肏起来，要出口的骂声给他顶得稀碎，落到谢伊耳朵里只剩模糊气音。他的呼吸也逐渐紊乱，动作却忽然滞住，像是想起什么，直起身子往外撤。

晚了一步，微凉精水泄在海尔森穴口。海尔森浑身发软，懒怠去教训他，便不轻不重踹他一脚，“去，弄干净。”

圣殿猎犬没挪窝，脑袋埋进大团长两腿之间，去啃上司被织带勒得泛红的大腿内侧，谢伊托起海尔森的胯骨，把两条修长紧实的腿搁到自己肩上，湿暖吐息喷在穴口，激得海尔森又夹紧些，几乎要勒住谢伊脖子。

他曾听吉斯特说，肯威大师早年在绞刑架上用腿绞死过一个行刑官助手。他现在相信那是真的了，如果他今天就得死，那他一定要选这种死法。

舌苔扫过皮肤，咸、腥、苦一道抓着谢伊的味蕾，舌尖滑入甬道，挤开层层软肉来回舔弄，他试图从中品出一点甜来。舌头有些凉，如一条溜进去的小蛇，钻得海尔森里头一阵发麻。他扭腰想把自己从这种诡异感觉中剥离，怎奈Omega在发情期总是没完没了，粗糙舌苔扫过嫩肉，性别本能让他小腹又涨起一浪热潮。

谢伊轻啃穴口周围，时而往内里嘬一口，搅得内壁一翕一张，海尔森不许他在锁骨以上留痕迹，在别人看不着的地方他自然要放肆些。快感寸寸攀升，叫喊声声拔高，他抬头想去看海尔森的脸，雨帘盖过天光，屋里也阴沉，只能瞧见收紧的腰腹，和新生肌肤水洗后成片的晶亮。

谢伊很想碰碰那块疤，问海尔森它从何而来，想一想，还是作罢。

“够了、停下……谢伊，你在听吗？我说……停。”海尔森双目失神，腿根不住颤抖，浑身都湿漉漉的，只有嗓子发干发哑。舌头再次卷过肠肉，他穴眼规律地张合，抓着谢伊的头发，溺进无声的高潮里。

“您轻一点，Sir，我还不想跟查尔斯做一样的发型。”谢伊握住他手腕，轻吻低垂的指尖。然后爬下床，从地上衣服堆里翻出个纸包，撕开封口捏起几颗，丢进嘴里嚼碎了，去亲海尔森的唇。

苹果和覆盆子的味道在唇齿间纠缠，一来一往也不知软糖进了谁喉咙，或是被唾液化得无影无踪，融于唇瓣分离带出的银丝。

“哪来的？”海尔森问。

“打架随手顺的，好吃吗？”谢伊笑起来，侧过头，将他颈后腺体衔在齿关，轻轻往那处吹气。Beat闻不到信息素，他时常会好奇，海尔森是什么味道？舔舐着那块较正常体温烫许多的软肉，他尝到了咸味，还有苹果和覆盆子的酸甜。

这样就很不错，他想着，抓起床头柜上提前准备的注射器，把临时标记推进海尔森腺体里。

雨小了些，但没有停，温度似乎开始下降，气流划过湿润肌肤，竟让人在六月天里觉出一点冷来。海尔森没有说话，可能是睡了。谢伊捡起自己的衣服，血和汗浸透的布料也是凉的，他把衣服穿好，打开窗跳进雨中。


End file.
